This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Our work on this project compared the cognitive and neural responses of monkeys and apes to face processing tasks, including face recognition, facial expression categorization, kin recognition and neuroimaging using PET. During the reporting period, we demonstrated similar or different cognitive processes underlying face recognition in these species.